Best of Thomas
Best of Thomas is a US and Korean VHS/DVD release featuring three first series episodes, one second series episode, two third series episodes and two fourth series episodes narrated by George Carlin and one song. The DVD release also featured three additional songs. This release was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on DVD in 2001. And was released again in a 3 disc set with the Best of James and the Best of Percy in 2003. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 2001 VHS For over 50 years, the exciting adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and his Island of Sodor friends have enchanted millions of people around the world. With his endearing grin, light-hearted attitude, and cheeky personality, Thomas has enriched the lives of generations of children. Over the past year, we have received hundreds of thousands of letters, e-mails and phone calls from fans who wanted to share with us their favorite Thomas stories. From this loyal support, we were proud to produce this video which features 8 of your favorite adventures highlighting everyone's #1 engine, THOMAS. Re-live the day when Thomas got his very own branch line, laugh out loud as Thomas and a "not-so-scary" dragon play a little trick on Percy, and get ready with engines as they prepare for a very special visitor. Join Percy, James, Gordon and the rest of your Sodor Friends as a celebrate the little blue engine who does really big things! 2001 DVD For over 50 years, the exciting adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and his Island of Sodor friends have enchanted millions of people around the world. With his endearing grin, light-hearted attitude, and cheeky personality, Thomas has enriched the lives of generations of children. Over the past year, we have received hundreds of thousands of letters, e-mails, and phone calls from fans who wanted to share with us their favorite Thomas stories. From this loyal support, we are proud to produce this first-ever DVD which includes 8 of your favorite Thomas adventures and remarkable bonus features that promote learning and fun for everyone! Join Percy, James, Gordon, and the rest of your Sodor Friends as we celebrate the little blue engine who does really big things! 2007 DVD For over 50 years, the exciting adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and his Island of Sodor friends have enchanted millions of people around the world. With his endearing grin, light-hearted attitude, and cheeky personality, Thomas has enriched the lives of generations of children. Over the years, we have received hundreds of thousand of letters, e-mails, and phone calls from fans who wanted to share with us their favorite Thomas stories. From this loyal support, we were proud to produce this DVD which includes 8 of your favorite Thomas adventures with remarkable bonus features that are fun for everyone! Join Percy, James, Gordon, and the rest of your Sodor Friends as we celebrate the little blue engine who does really big things! Episodes # Thomas Gets Bumped # A New Friend for Thomas # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Thomas Saves the Day # Trouble for Thomas # Thomas and Stepney # A Big Day for Thomas # Thomas Meets the Queen Songs # Really Useful Engine # Thomas' Anthem # It's Great to be an Engine # Let's Have a Race Bonus Features * Thomas and the Dinosaur read-along story * "The Great Festival Adventure" interactive CD rom game * Character Gallery * "What Color Am I?" "Find My Number," and "Which Engine Am I?" DVD games Trivia *This was the first Thomas & Friends episodic DVD released in the US. * This is the last US release to be captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH (known at the time as The Caption Center), although they would later caption the PBS broadcasts for Series 8. * An extended version of the original theme music is featured on the episode selection, sing-along and bonus features menus. * Additional clips from Thomas Gets Tricked, Terence the Tractor, Thomas Goes Fishing, Foolish Freight Cars, Double Teething Troubles, Double Trouble, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Put Upon Percy, Baa!, Bye George!, James and the Trouble with Trees, Make Someone Happy, Happy Ever After, Thomas and the Rumors, Thomas' Christmas Party, A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, and Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach are used in the intermissions between the episodes, accompanied by snippets from Thomas' Anthem. * The sing-along songs on this DVD are also featured on the CD Sampler of Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms, which comes as a bonus CD with a rare version of this release and the Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures DVD. Goofs * Trouble for Thomas is out of sync. * On the 'Thomas' Best Friends' section in the booklet, Skarloey and Rheneas' pictures have each other's names switched. * On the DVD, in the game Which Engine Am I?, Mavis does not have a name on her side or even say her name. DVD Packs * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best of Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Best of Thomas and Best of James Double Feature Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Korean VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Collector's Edition VHS Category:Collector's Edition DVDs